Was It Ever Meant To Be?
by TripleChocolateCookie
Summary: Inuyasha has deep feelings for Miroku, but fights himself against the lust building up inside him. Will the hanyou lose to the lust? Or will he be able to over come it? Rated M for Yaoi. Its a Oneshot I wrote a while back on my free time.


**Was It Ever Meant To Be?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, Sadly. **

**The bright afternoon sun woke the hanyou, Inuyasha from his deep sleep on Kaede's roof. He heared commotion coming from the center of the village. He stood with a deep sigh and quickly jumped roof-top to roof-top to the center of the village. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome, Sango, Kilala, & Shippo messing around near the river. He just rolled his eyes as he finally arrived to the center of the village. Once again Miroku was up to no good, flirting shamelessly with the young women of the village. Inuyasha jumped behind Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku turned to look behind him, he noticed Inuyasha angrily glaring at him. "Miroku, we got to go now. Kagome is back from whatever she had to do in her world. So it's back to shard hunting." "Sorry ladies, I have to be leaving you. But don't worry I'll be back soon." Miroku softly groped the ass of one of the young ladies as he was dragged off by Inuyasha. The girl blushed deeply and hid her face in her hands. Miroku grinned as wide as he could. His mission was finished. He did what he wanted before he was beaten by Sango. But sadden by the fact he couldn't do more.**

**"Damn it Miroku. Don't you know better? Your just lucky I was the one to take you away. Sango would have beaten you to the ground already if she wasn't busy doing stupid shit with Kagome." Inuyasha let go of Miroku's robe and started walking towards the river to order everyone else to leave along with him. "Yeah your right. You saved me from a ton of pain. Thanks." A small sweat drop ran down Miroku's face. "Go get the things really for the girls, I'll be back with them soon." Inuyasha ordered Miroku to do as he watched Miroku's small but fit form walk off into the other direction towards Kaede's house. He roughly bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back the feeling of wanting to rape Miroku. Inuyasha started daydreaming about the things he would do with Miroku, if only he had the chance with him late at night when the girl's were busy. He sighed heavily, trying to make sure whatever he was thinking didn't affect his body.**

"**Yo Kagome! Let's go. We have shards to find." Inuyasha started walking a towards Kaede's hut. "We're coming, Inuyasha. Be there in a few." Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut to only see Miroku smelling a pair of white and pink checkered panties of Kagome's. "You sick perverted bastard! What do you think your doing!?" Inuyasha quickly grabbed the panties from Miroku's hands right even the girls and Shippo walked in. Both Kagome & Sango had a stocked look on their faces. "Sit, Sit, Sit!" Kagome yelled without another moment of hesitation. Inuyasha dropped the panties as he was forced down, face first into three painful sits. Kagome angrily walked past Inuyasha, picked up the panties and put them into her backpack, put it on and walked back outside. "Let's go." Kagome said as she started walking west. "Wait up!" Shippo called out to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder. "Kagome, what just happened?" "Oh nothing Shippo." Kagome said kindly as Sango followed them with Kilala in her arms. Kilala softly mewed as she was carried by her owner. **

**Miroku walked out of the hut. "Thanks Inuyasha for taking the blame. Once again you saved me for tons of pain." Miroku waved to Inuyasha. Miroku soon joined up with the girls. Inuyasha exited Kaede's hut and grinded his teeth in anger. He quickly joined up with the gang, walking behind Miroku. "You son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself. **

**The sun was setting in the west and after hours of traveling the gang was tired. Thankfully they were able to get to a small town with an inn with hot spring baths. The boys got their own room and so did the girl's. After dinner, Inuyasha went straight to bed. Miroku entered the room with only a white robe on, he slid down into the bed a couple of feet away from Inuyasha and fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night and noticed his raven haired comrade sleeping beside him. He smirked pervertedly as he slid his bed right next to Miroku's and softly took Miroku's lips with his own into a heated kiss. Miroku awoke from his deep sleep with wide eyes, he tryied to push Inuyasha off him. Miroku couldn't because Inuyasha was stronger then him. Inuyasha started to untie Miroku's robes and softly took his member's shaft in his hand and began sliding his hand along Miroku's length. Inuyasha kept Miroku's lips in a passionate kiss.**

**A deep blush came to Miroku's face as Inuyasha started having his way with his body. Inuyasha broke the kiss for air. "You ass, get off me." Miroku ordered Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't follow his orders. "I'm sorry…I can't. I've waited so long to have you alone." Inuyasha softly kissed Miroku on his neck as he slowly started kissing his way down Miroku's chest. He noticed that Miroku's nipples where hard, so he took up in his month ad sucked on his playfully and rubbed the other with his free hand. A soft moan left Miroku's lips as his body started enjoying the pleasure Inuyasha was giving it. Inuyasha soon got bored teasing Miroku's nipples and began kissing his way down his body to the point where Inuyasha's lips took the place where his hand had been. Inuyasha slowly took the member's tip into his mouth and softly started sucking on it. Miroku held back a moan as he gripped the bed sheets and arched his back. "Inu-Inuyasha no, don't. P-please stop." Miroku begged Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha took Miroku's full length in his mouth and started sucking on it faster and harder, each time just made him get a harder erection. Inuyasha quickly stripped himself in front of Miroku and got back to sucking him off. Miroku pre-came into Inuyasha mouth and Inuyasha had a quickly sample of what he tasted like. He liked the warm, salty, yet sweet taste of Miroku. He started sucking on Miroku's member as fast as he could. Miroku felt himself release inside Inuyasha's mouth. "Inuyasha." He moaned as he released and felt the pleasurable pressure on his member leave. Inuyasha swallowed all of Miroku's warm liquid before licking him clean and slid two fingers into Miroku's mouth. "Suck on them and get them all wet." Miroku did as he was told, once he knew they were wet enough, Miroku stopped sucking on them. Inuyasha placed the fingers near Miroku's entrance and slid both inside him, slowly moving them in and out of his entrance. **

**Inuyasha took Miroku's lips into another heated kiss to help him deal with the pain. Inuyasha took his erection in his hand and lined it up with Miroku's entrance and slowly eased himself into Miroku's tight entrance. Miroku moaned loudly into the kiss as he was pinnated by Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke the kiss and softly moans next to Miroku's ear from the pleasure around his member deep inside Miroku. "Miroku, are you okay? It's it hurting?" Inuyasha kindly asked him. "It is, but I'm fine. You can start." Miroku said as he gave him to Inuyasha's perverted demands. Inuyasha slowly started thrusting deep inside Miroku and out of him at a steady speed. Miroku started panting as he wrapped his arms around' Inuyasha neck. Miroku pulled himself up towards Inuyasha and softly, but quickly gave him a soft warm kiss on the lips. "Go faster Inuyasha." Inuyasha followed Miroku's orders and began thrusting inside him faster and a lot harder. Miroku winced in pain as well as pleasure. "Inuyasha, your so…so amazing." "Thank you." Inuyasha said softly as he felt the pleasurable pressure get to his highest point and Inuyasha released himself deep within Miroku's enterence. Inuyasha quickly kisses Miroku to muffle Miroku's moans as well as his own. Inuyasha pulled out of him and lay next to Miroku on his bed. Inuyasha and Miroku both slowly started to gain their regular breathing back to normal. Inuyasha closed his eyes and Miroku cuddled up to him, resting his head on Inuyasha's chest and covered both of them with the covers. "Inuyasha…I-I love you."**

**The bright blinding morning sun shone through the small window in Inuyasha's and Miroku's bedroom. Inuyasha turned in his sleep, but soon woke up. He noticed a wet spot in his bed from the hips down. A deep blush came to his face as he looked over to see Miroku sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. He sighed as he clearly knew what just happened was a wet dream and maybe it wasn't meant to be between the two of them. He leaned over and gave Miroku a soft kiss on the forehead, before going to the hot springs to wash himself off.**

**THE END**


End file.
